wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Sora
Sora is a shy, female MudWing dragonet and one of the seven dragonets of Cattail, her other siblings being Reed, Clay, Marsh, Umber, and Pheasant, with Crane being deceased. She was described as mentally "fragile" by Moonwatcher. She is also the youngest living sister of Clay and is a student at the Jade Mountain Academy in the Gold Winglet. She was described to have brown eyesThe Brightest Night. Sora doesn't talk often, and she spoke even less after the death of her older sister, Crane, who was killed by Icicle in the battle between IceWings and MudWings shortly before Clay and Glory arrived at the Mud Kingdom. She was responsible for the murder of Bigtail and Carnelian ( both accidental) while trying to kill Icicle for revenge. She was the one who (unknowingly) provided the final puzzle piece and helped Moon realize that Icicle was the one conspiring with Scarlet. As of the end of ''Moon Rising'', she is on the run with Umber, one of her brothers. It is unknown where they are going or if they will return to the series in the future books, though it is likely. Biography ''The Dragonet Prophecy Sora encountered Clay and Glory just as they were leaving the Mud Kingdom. She, along with the rest of her siblings, stopped them as they were about to leave, and was overjoyed at seeing their true bigwings for the very first time. Sora appeared to be the most defensive of Reed's role as the group's bigwings, but also begged Clay to stay. However, Clay made peace with them and decided to go with the Dragonets of Destiny, thinking that if he stayed, it would challenge their loyalty to Reed. After debating, Sora and her siblings let Clay go to fulfill the prophecy. The Dark Secret Sora says that she believes that Clay will stop the war. She has great faith in him, which worries Reed that Clay would be a better bigwings. She and her siblings then debate on joining the Talons of Peace and in the end decide against it. The Brightest Night She and her siblings are seen when Sunny and Clay go to the MudWings to send a message to Burn. She is weary to go along with the MudWings' planned attack on the IceWings, as she feels that one of her siblings might die. Moon Rising Sora is put in a cave with Icicle, who is the dragon who killed her older sister, Crane. The Dragonets did this in attempt to prevent Icicle from killing anyone within the first week of school. Ironically, this caused the oposite. As the pressure builds, Sora attempts to kill Icicle with a dragonflame cactus explosion in the history cave, which fails and kills Carnelian and Bigtail by accident, and injures Tamarin. Later, Sora tried to kill Icicle with a stalactite hanging over the IceWing's favorite area of the prey center by scratching at it until it hung by a thread so that if Icicle's wing brushed it it would fall. The plan failed, and when Moonwatcher found out Sora was guilty, she felt terrible, claiming that Icicle was the only target, and that she hadn't known that Bigtail and Carnelian would be in the classroom. Overall, Moon wouldn't have suspected Sora because she was as nervous as her and the strange "calming sessions" in Sora's mind made it impossible to read her thoughts. Afterwards, she was forced to flee with her brother, Umber. She told Moon that Icicle had been mumbling about killing in her sleep, although it was really her communicating with Scarlet with the dreamvisitor. Personality Sora is described as being hard to talk to and very introverted. When she was trying to kill Icicle she didn't want to feel guilty about it, so she buried her thoughts in imaginary mud. Like Moon, she likes to read, though their tastes vary considerably. Quotes ''"Besides, the war will be over soon. Clay is going to end it." "And then everyone was looking at me. Everyone was thinking about me and how awful I am and how much they hate me. They could see right through me, I know they could." "Are we safe; miss Reed; I saw her; can't sleep; not safe anywhere; oh, Crane, I wish you were here." "I'm sorry Umber. I didn't mean for anyone else to get hurt." -To Umber explaining what she'd done "Don't you know who she is?" - About Icicle "I saw her. I saw her. She's the one who killed our sister." -to Umber, about what Icicle did to Crane "Thank you. It was self-defense too. Beware of Icicle, Moon. She talks about killing all the time, even in her sleep." "Our very first night here, when I still wasn't sure---I was almost sure it was her, but I thought I must be mad, and I couldn't let myself sleep because what if she did the same thing to me that she did to Crane? And then in her sleep, she muttered, 'killing is easy enough.' That's when I knew. She's a murderer and she won't stop until someone does what I failed to do." -To Umber about the first night Trivia *A sora is a species of bird that lives in marshes or wet places. *She spoke more often before the death of her sister, Crane. *Sora seems to have a liking towards scrolls. *She seems to be a cautious dragon, shown by her actions of making sure that Icicle was the one who killed Crane, and her attempts to only target Icicle but not others. *Sora uses imaginary mud as a calming method, similar to Moonwatcher's use of rain to drown out thoughts; she "buries" her worries and troublesome thoughts in mud, and therefore wasn't suspected to be the one attempting to kill Icicle by Moonwatcher until later on in Moon Rising. *Sora is also the Japanese word for "sky". *Sora may be the protagonist for a future Winglets. *It is highly possible that Sora and Umber will appear later in the series, as hinted by Darkstalker's statement in Moon Rising that "Very few actions lead to a future where Sora is alive two months from now." *She doesn't seem fully sane. She is very fragile as Umber says. Moon says she is "too fragile for the things she's been through". Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Carnsora.png|By H-awky Sora-I'm Sorry.png|Sora Sora.png|By User:Falco217 Sora-0.jpg YOU.jpg|Sora meets her clawmate MudWingbyQueenTerra.png SoraCactus.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Sora.png|Sora is the name of my little sis. this is for her! A common MudWing by ShadowCatGames.jpeg MudWing with a Wing.png Screen Shot 2016-06-04 at 9.47.02 AM.png|Drawing by QueenClam MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Sora.jpg|A real sora References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:DP Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Mentioned in EP Category:Supporting Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Gold Winglet Category:Clay's Family Category:Soldiers